Not A Hundred Years
by BonneyQ
Summary: "You do know that I'm not going to be gone for a hundred years, right?" Gray stopped packing and leaned on his dresser, amused. The Water Mage mumbled in frustration. "It will feel like it." [Gruvia Smuff]


**AN:** It's been a while since I've written smut, so… sorry in advance. This is based on the 100 Year Quest manga and the drawing Mashima gave us for Gruvia day, of Gray hugging Juvia from behind, both naked (I actually edited it so they were both smiling and looking at each other, so it's based on that too). To me, the only drawing that beats that is that one where the two of them are laughing together, that one, to me, is the best, but as the second best, the image gets a story too! I hope you like it even, as I said, it's been _ages_ since I wrote smut! lol

 **#**

 _ **Not**_ **A Hundred Years**

 **#**

"You could help me instead of keep glaring at me. It would be faster." Gray told his girlfriend as he packed his backpack. The next day, he would leave for his Quest early and he needed to finish so he could rest, but Juvia's expression was too amusing and it made him distracted from time to time.

"No." She pouted, arms crossed under her breasts while she sat on his bed as he picked a couple of shirts he would need.

"You do know that I'm _not_ going to be gone for a hundred years, right?" Gray stopped packing and leaned on his dresser, amused. Juvia was wearing one of his shirts and boxers – she _conventionally_ forgot her sleeping clothes way too often when she'd spend the night at his apartment and he was positive she had stolen some of his shirts to sleep in when they were apart, but didn't comment on it.

The Water Mage mumbled in frustration. "It will _feel_ like it."

"Yeah." His amusement wore off. He knew the mission would be very demanding, that he and his friends would take a while to get it done and he would miss his home, his guild, his friends and yes, he'd miss his girlfriend like crazy if previous long missions were any indication.

Gray left his backpack behind and went to sit next to her on his bed and she was pouting even more, looking away from him and he sighed. "Look at me." He knew she would, but added: "Please?" because he had no intention of going away for months, probably, while on her bad side.

Juvia was unable to say 'no' to him and looked his way, but didn't say anything.

"You know I've always wanted to go on a quest like this." He told her and she softened her expression, uncrossing her arms. "And I know it's dangerous and it's probably going to be long, but..."

She sighed. "Juvia isn't expecting you to _stay_ , you _really_ should go, but that doesn't mean she's going to like being away from you." She whispered the last words and she looked down, ashamed to be feeling that way. "Juvia will be worried."

"Yeah, I know." Gray agreed, he knew she always got anxious when he was away and with a mission as high class as that one, she'd worry even more than usual. "This is what we do, though. We take missions and they can be dangerous."

Juvia took one of his hands and twined their fingers together. "Promise Juvia you will be careful?"

Gray scoffed. "When am I not careful?"

"Oh, we're joking, now?" Juvia couldn't help it but to roll her eyes at that and she finally smiled a little. "You are one of the _most_ reckless people Juvia knows!"

"Yes, and you are _such_ an example of being completely by the book on the field, huh? Never reckless." He chuckled.

"Juvia has no idea of what you are talking about." The blunette smiled while Gray let out an honest and rare laugh and then, before Gray could do anything about it – not that he _would_ – Juvia swiftly straddled him and put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

Gray put a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back to pull her closer and they kissed a few times until Juvia started to pull her shirt and they had to stop. She reached for the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head and since she wasn't wearing anything underneath other than boxers, his eyes wandered to her chest. "You are a _terrible_ packing buddy, distracting me like this." He said, between kisses.

The Water Mage giggled, her hands roaming over his naked chest – he rarely stayed clothed at his apartment and he had just his underwear on. "Gray-sama is free to go, Juvia is sure if you _really_ want to, you can take Juvia on."

"' _If I_ really _want to_ '?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia will even help you." Juvia put her arms over her breasts and got up, leaving Gray confused.

She turned to leave – in pretense, of course – and she took three steps before Gray had his arms around her and she giggled, knowing she was never going to go too far.

The Water Mage looked up. "Juvia thought you needed no more distractions."

"Well, since I'm distracted already, I better be properly distracted." Juvia could feel his lips curl up as he kissed the back of her head and her own smile widened at that. She turned around, uncovering her breasts and putting her arms around his neck, not wanting to miss him smile. Gods, he had such a beautiful smile.

"And what's the proper way to get distracted?" Juvia wondered.

His eyes darkened and Juvia's heart started to beat faster when his arms went from her waist down to her ass and then the back of her legs. Oh, boy. "I'll show you."

Gray pulled Juvia from the floor and the blunette started to giggle and he kissed her, yet she still giggled harder as he carried back to the bed. He spun them around and lied her down on the bed, covering her body with his, her giggles quickly died down when Gray's kisses became hungrier and his hands started to roam up to hold her bare breasts, massaging and pinching them the way he knew she loved it.

It seemed each moan just made him wilder and each touch made Juvia think she'd melt, but they were just starting.

One of his hands left her breast and his mouth took over, so amazingly hot and wonderful and it distracted her enough she only realized where his now vacant hand was going when she felt it slide inside her boxers and under her panties.

"Oh, Gray-sama." Juvia's strangled moan made bite her nipple just right and it prolonged the sound.

Juvia's whole body was buzzing, getting ready and Gray touched her outer lips, circled her clit just right and then repeated the process and Juvia could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Gods, when did he become so good at making her feel like that? Just a few months ago when they started to make love, Gray had been what one would expect from a virgin: fumbling around, trying to get it right, getting it wrong, finishing too soon. Juvia wasn't bothered by it, she knew men and women needed time to adjust and she just knew they needed practice and once they've had it, it would be amazing.

And, god, the day everything finally went perfect, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, trying to learn everything that pleasure the other, trying to get as much knowledge and time together as they could.

They were _very_ practiced by then and Gray was proving how much he knew her body.

"Take it off." Juvia whispered and biting down her lower lip when he pinched her nipple.

Gray didn't say anything and even though Juvia missed his touch tremendously, he started to pull the boxers she was wearing, alongside with her panties.

As usual, Gray took a moment to look at the naked woman in his bed; her breasts were getting red from his hands and mouth, there was a flush of red on her neck and cheeks. Knowing he liked to see her, Juvia opened up her legs wider, started to touch herself and he could see she was getting wetter between the legs.

"Fuck." Gray whispered and the next thing Juvia knew, he was pushing her hands away and his mouth took place and she let out a loud moan of surprise and then pleasure.

Again, what a wonderful student Gray was. The first time they tried it, Juvia ordered him around a little until he got it, but now he didn't need her help at all when he sucked on her clit so hard it made her see stars, or when he slid two fingers inside her, curling them the way she loved it.

"Shit." Juvia said. "Gray-sama." She moaned, helpless, one of her hands on his hair and the other pinching her nipple.

Gray spurred on, licking and sucking, his own groans of pleasure sending shivers on Juvia's spine, she could feel the bed move and knew he was trying to relieve some of the pression.

"Stop." Juvia breathed. "Gray-sama, stop." She pulled his hair slightly and he looked up. The pleading in his eyes made him stop, curious. "Need you inside when I come."

If it were possible, his eyes became even darker and he nodded, getting up from the bed for a second to pull his own boxers and the next second, he was back on top of his girlfriend, kissing her hungrily and Juvia answered in kind, tasting herself in his tongue.

She slid a hand between them to wrap it around his erection and after a few pumps, Gray groaned and told her to stop – he too wanted to come inside her.

Juvia put her arms around his shoulders while Gray's hand substituted Juvia's and he guided the tip of his shaft into her opening and Juvia held her breath, waiting for the moment of fulfillment.

Gray slid in slow, stretching her inch by inch until he was fully inside and he rested his forehead on hers, eyes locked and both feeling like they could explode from the lovely feelings inside them.

"Look at me." He growled and Juvia nodded, kissing him and felt him move out and then in, moving his hip a bit each time, repeating the process until he slid in and Juvia let out a lout moan – that was it.

He started to thrust so that angle hit the sweet spot inside Juvia – boy, it had been fun when they figured it out – and the blunette's mind had become mush by then, her nails digging on the skin of his back with each thrusts.

She didn't know when her moans were loud or not, she didn't know how many times she called his name, how many times she heard him whisper her name in adoration or how many kisses they exchanged, but she knew the moment Gray was close because he started to thrust without synchronicity.

Juvia licked two of her fingers and slit her hand between then to touch her clit so she could be as close as he was and Gray, always the exhibitionist, liked to watch her do that and groaned in annoyance with how close he was and the vision didn't help at all.

Touching herself the way she liked it, Juvia was already close, just needing a little push from her lover, Juvia pulled him for a kiss and whispered, after pushing him away a bit and their eyes locked: "I love you."

It was _always_ his undoing.

Gray groaned and started to thrust wildly until he finally emptied himself inside her and his release plus her fingers, triggered hers and both moaned with the feelings of utter pleasure. Gods, the neighbors must think they were some wild animals, but neither cared, much more interested in the lava inside their veins, the fireworks behind his eyelids, the curl of their toes.

He kept moving to help her and Juvia smiled sweetly and so did he, she pulled him for a quick kiss to tell him she was done and Gray gave her a peck on the lips before he exited her.

Juvia snuggled closer to her boyfriend and he pulled her close while they shared lazy kisses, both still riding the high of their orgasms.

"We need to take a shower before we sleep." Juvia whispered and Gray groaned in acknowledgement, but made no mention to move. "So… were you properly distracted."

Gray shrugged. "It'll do." Juvia elbowed him playfully and Gray laughed – he was always in a good mood after sex, the endorphins clearly loosed him up. "Sorry, sorry. Your objective of distracting me, was a success."

"Good."

"I'm still going to the quest, though." He said, after a while.

"I know." Juvia sighed and kissed his lips. "Go and remember what's waiting for you when you come back." She pressed her naked body to his and Gray groaned.

"Can't really forget _that_." He pulled her for a kiss. "Go ahead and shower, I'll join you in a second. I'm staying away for months, there's no way this was our good-bye."

Juvia giggled but got up, stole a kiss from him and went to the bathroom.

She would miss him so, so, so, so much; but he was right: it wasn't going to be a hundred years. It would just feel like it.

The moment he was back, though, she would lock them up for a whole weekend with no interruptions. She would have a list of things she'd want to do and try by then. Juvia nodded at that and stepped under the shower.

With that plan, she could live.

 **#**

 **AN:** Happy Gruvia Day! I hope this was okay!

08/10/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
